yugiohdofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Landesmeisterschaften (Domino)
Bisher gab es in Domino zwei Landesmeisterschaften. Hier konnte jeder Duellant aus Domino Country antreten. Beim Vorgänger, der Union Championship, nahmen nur geladene Spieler teil. Aber natürlich war auch hier die Union der Veranstalter. Erste Landesmeisterschaft Nachdem der bisherige Titel lange angezweifelt wurde, veranstaltete man nach dem Diebstahl des Decks des Champions eine neue Meisterschaft. Ablauf Diese Meisterschaft wurde in verschiedene Runden geteilt, die in unterschiedlichen Modi ausgetragen wurden. Bewerbung Hier konnten sich innerhalb einer langen Frist alle Duellanten bewerben. Wenn ihr Deck aus 40 legalen Karten bestand, in dem jede höchstens dreimal vorkam, wurden sie zugelassen. Legal waren alle Karten, die die Union oder ein Vorgängerunternehmen gedruckt hatten. Eine Teilnahmegebür musste man ab einem gewissen Einkommen aufbringen, aber auch nur, wenn man sie sich leisten konnte. Qualifikation Nun wurden in jeder Stadt die schlechtesten Duellanten ausgesiebt. Die besten 10 in jeder Stadt qualifizierten sich für die Stadt-Wettbewerbe. Die nächsten 10 erhielten ein Preisgeld, dieses wurde an die Größe der Stadt angepasst. So war es eine größere Leistung, in Domino City den 20. Platz zu erreichen, als in Domi Town. Neben Domino City, Neo Domino City, Capital City, Domino Island, Black Birde, Domino Cavern und Domi Town gab es noch eine Kategorie für weniger wichtige Städte, bei der ebenfalls 10 Duellanten weiter kamen. Stadt-Wettbewerb Nun spielte jeder qualifizierte Duellant gegen jeden Gegner in seiner Stadt. Jeder Sieg brachte zwei Punkte, jede Niederlage einen Minuspunkt. Die Lebenspunkte, die man am Ende des Duells hatte, wurden addiert. Wenn man als Verlierer rechnerisch die Null unterschritten hätte, wurde der überschüssige Schaden abgezogen. Dann gab es eine Tabelle, in der als primäres Kriterium die Punkte und bei Gleichstand die Summe der Lebenspunkte gewertet wurde. Der Sieger wurde Stadtmeister, bzw bei der achten Kategorie "Feldmeister". Der Zweitplatzierte zog mit ihm in die nächste Runde ein. Die Anderen erhielten ein von ihrem Platz abhängiges Preisgeld, das aber dieses Mal in jeder Stadt für einen bestimmten Platz das gleiche war. Stadtmeister: #Domino City: 1. Taylor (Krieger-Deck) 2. Haga (Insekten-Deck) #Neo Domino City: 1. May (Birdy-Deck), 2. Bull (Ungeheuer-Deck) #Domino Island: 1. Kai (Wasser-Deck), 2. Joey (Gladiatoren-Deck) #Black Birde: 1. Gorz, 2. Endymion (Zauberzähl-Deck) #Domino Cavern: 1. Marik (Grabwächter-Deck), 2. Bakura (DD-Deck) #Domitown: 1. Leonard Sr. (Leos Vater; Morphtronisch-Deck), 2. Yo (Kazukis Vater; Reisenden-Deck) #Capital City: 1. Louther (Teufels-Deck), 2. Commander White alias Kondo (Dino-Deck) #Feldmeister: 1. Klaus Kaos (Chaos-Deck), 2. Salomon (Terrorkönig-Deck) Einzelausscheidung Nun wurden diese 16 verbliebenen Teilnehmer in Konstellationen gelost. In Matches halbierte sich die Anzahl, da der Verlierer von 2 aus 3 ausschied, woraufhin erneut gelost wurde. Durch drei Durchgänge nach diesem Prinzip blieben am Ende noch zwei Duellanten übrig. Diese zogen ins Finale ein. Finale Hier trat Gorz gegen den damaligen Star-Duellanten Louther an. Ein Münzwurf von Pegasus persönlich ließ Gorz im ersten Duell anfangen. Dieses gewann er auch knapp. Aber es sollte noch bis zu vier weitere Geben, denn er musste 3 aus 5 gewinnen. Im nächsten unterlag der Favorit Louther erneut, obwohl er anfangen durfte. Doch nun wurde er wach gerüttelt und gewann die nächsten beiden Spiele souverän und haushoch. Dann kam es zu einem packenden Showdown im fünften Duell, dass endgültig die Entscheidung bringen musste. Nachdem Gorz schon S.W. in der Stadt-Runde besiegt und damit dank der LP-Summe aus dem Turnier geworfen hatte (dritter Platz in Black Birde), wollte er sich die Meisterschaft nicht nehmen lassen. Doch Louther hatte einen Lauf und auch die ersten Spiele nur knapp verloren: #Gorz: Gilasaurus (1400ATK) als Spezialbeschwörung durch den eigenen Effekt, geopfert für Herbeigerufener Totenkopf (2500ATK); 2 Fallen verdeckt #Louther: Spalt auf Totenkopf, Gorz kontert mit Magische störung, wirft Sonneneruptionsdrachen ab; Normalbeschwörung: Stämme infizierender Virus, Gorz aktiviert reißender Tribut und zerstört alle Monster; aktiviert Doppelbeschwörung, beschwört Genverzerrter Kriegswolf (2000ATK) + Axt der Verzweiflung (3000ATK), greift direkt an (Gorz: 5000LP), Gorz aktiviert Gorz der Gesandte der Finsternis von der Hand, dieser wird spezialbeschworen (2700ATK) und beschwört eine Spielmarke in Höhe des Schadens (3000ATK); Zwei Fallen verdeckt #Gorz: Aktiviert Überläufer: übernimmt die Kontrolle über den Kriegswolf; Greift direkt an, Louther aktiviert Spielkraft, um alle Monster zu zerstören #Louther: Aktiviert Ruf der Gejagten auf den Kriegswolf, greift direkt an (Gorz: 3000LP) #Gorz: Topf der Gier, zieht 2 Karten; Zerstört Kriegswolf mit Spalt; Beschwört Yata-Garasu (200ATK), greift direkt an (Louther: 7800LP) und überspringt damit Louthers nächste Draw Phase; Yata-Garasu kehrt durch den eigenen Effekt auf Gorz' Hand zurück #Louther: aktiviert seine letzte Handkarte: Verzweifelte Teufelsbeschwörung (darf, wenn er keine Karten auf dem Feld hat, ein Unterweltler-Monster der Stufe 5 oder niedriger beschwören. Es verliert seine Effekte. Es erhält in jeder seiner Endphasen und wenn es angreift eine Teufels-Zählmarke. Bei drei Zählmarken wird es zerstört.) und beschwört Fieser Teufel (2200ATK), dessen sehr guter Effekt leider annulliert wurde, der aber direkt angriff (Gorz: 800LP) #Gorz: setzt Yata-Garasu verdeckt; behält ein Monster auf der Hand #Louther: zerstört verdecktes Yata-Garasu #Gorz: Falle verdeckt; beschwört Gaia Ritter des dunklen Windes (2300ATK) ohne Tribut, da er keine Handkarten hatte (Effekt des Monsters); Gaia greift den Fiesen Teuel an (Louther: 7700LP) #Louther: Beschwört Klingenfliege (Insekt/Finsternis; 1800 Grund-ATK; + halbe Grund-ATK von einem beliebigen Finsternis-Monster auf dem Friedhof => Fieser Teufel => 2900ATK), Gorz aktiviert Fallgrube und zerstört das Monster #Gorz: Falle verdeckt; Gaia direkt (Louther: 5400LP) #Louther: Spalt zerstört Gaia; Wiedergeburt ruft den Gesandten der Finsternis (2700ATK), greift direkt an, Gorz aktiviert Mystischer Zylinder, Schaden auf Louther (Louther: 2700LP) #Gorz: Viser Des (wählt Gesandten der Finsternis, der in 3 Zügen zerstört wird; Des kann bis dahin nicht durch Kampf zerstört werden) #Louther: beschwört Kleiner Teufel (1100ATK, fügt in jeder Endphase 300 Schaden zu); aktiviert Heiliges Satansritual (entfernt Fieser Teufel aus dem Spiel, um für jede Stufe (5) 200 LP zu erhalten) (Louther: 3700LP); Ende (Gorz: 500LP) #Gorz: Des (noch 2 Züge); Newdoria (1200ATK), zerstört Kleiner Teufel (Louther: 3600LP) #Louther: beschwört Bruder Teufel (1500ATK) spezial, indem er Kleiner Teufel aus dem Spiel entfernt, zerstört Newdoria (Gorz: 100LP), der durch seinen Effekt den Teufel mitreißt; Falle verdeckt #Gorz: Viser Des (noch 1 Zug); Meteor der Zerstörung (Louther: 2600LP) #Louther: Falle verdeckt #Gorz: Viser Des zerstört den Gesandten der Finsternis; aktiviert verzweifeltes Kräfte-Sammeln: halbiert seine Lebenspunkte, um bis zu drei Karten von Friedhof aus dem Spiel zu entfernen (Gesandter der Finsternis, Herbeigerufener Totenkopf, Gaia, damit diese nicht nochmal wiederbelebt werden konnten), um die gleiche Anzahl von Karten zu ziehen (Gorz: 50LP); Beschwört Sonneneruptionsdrachen (1500ATK); aktiviert Waghalsig Voranstürmen (+700ATK), Louther kontert mit Magischer Abfluss (Gorz könnte mit dem Abwerfen einer Zauberkarte den Effekt verhindern, aber weigert sich) und annuliert die Verstärkung; aktiviert Mystischer Raumtaifun um verdecktes Entkräftungsschild zu zerstören; Drache greift direkt an (Louther: 1100LP); Ende (druch Effekt des Drachen 500 Schaden; Louther: 600LP) #Louther: aktiviert Fremdes Okkultes Opfer: Opfert den Drachen des Gegners und entfernt ihn aus dem Spiel und zusätlich 100 LP für jede seiner Stufen (4), um Mächtiger Teufel (3000ATK) zu beschwören, ein normales Monster, das allerdings in diesem Zug durch den Effekt der Zauberkarte nicht angreifen darf (Louther: 200LP) #Gorz: erneut Topf der Gier, zieht noch ein drittes Exemplar und aktiviert es (nun 3 Handkarten); 3 Fallen verdeckt #Louther: Mystischer Raumtaifun zerstört verdecktes Waboku; Gorz aktiviert verdecktes Buch des Mondes und bringt den Teufel in verdeckte Verteidigungsposition (3000DEF); Bruder Teufel entfernt sich aus dem Spiel, um beiden Spielern ihre jeweils nächste Draw Phase zu nehmen und Louther für jeden Teufel auf dem Friedhof (3) vor der Entfernung 100LP zu geben, oder falls er einen offenen Teufel kontrolliert für jeden 300 (tut er leider nicht; Louther: 500LP) #Gorz: aktiviert verdeckten Ruf der Gejagten und beschwört ersten Sonneneruptionsdrachen (in Zug 2 abgeworfen); Ende (500 Schaden durch Effekt des Drachen; Louther: 0LP) Somit war Gorz mit nur 50 verbleibenden Lebenspunkten Landesmeister geworden. Er trat den Titel des Stadtmeisters von Black Birde an den Zweitplatzierten Endymion ab. Beide Teilnehmer erhielten ein festgelegtes Preisgeld für jeden Einzel-Sieg in diesem Match. Kritik Die Chancen in dieser Meisterschaft hingen doch sehr von der Herkunft ab. Vielleicht waren die 16 besten nicht die 16 besten Duellanten, nur weil sie sich in ihrer Heimat durchgesetzt hatten. Das konnte nicht garantiert werden. Trotzdem hielt die Union an diesem Prinzip fest. Domino Country Pokal Nachdem die Stadtmeister Taylor und May nach Black Birde umgezogen waren, genau wie Commander White und der Gefängnis-Direktor, wurde ein neues Turnier veranstaltet. Der Weltcupsieger und der Landesmeister wurden nicht zugelassen. Ablauf Der Ablauf war am letzten großen Turnier orientiert und nicht an die Kritik angepasst. Jeder als irrelevant betrachtete Duellant konnte zu Anfang genau einen relevanten Duellanten herausfordern. Wenn er das Duell gewann, wurde er qualifiziert. Alle relevanten Duellanten waren ohnehin dabei. Nun wurden in jeder Stadt die besten acht Duellanten ausgesiebt und diese spielten wieder in einer Tabelle. Hier gab es auch die Kategorie der anderen Städte. Die Duellanten, die den ersten Platz belegt hatten, wurden Stadtmeister. Der Pokalsieger musste diesen Titel an den Zweitplatzierten in seiner Stadt abtreten. Dann traten die sieben Stadt-Meister und der Feldmeister im Viertelfinale in einzelnen Duellen gegeneinander an. Die Sieger traten in 2 of 3 Matches gegeneinander an und im Finale entschied Endymion 5 von 5 Spielen für sich. Rex Kondo wurde dann Stadtmeister von Black Birde. Man muss aber sagen, dass die ehemaligen Stadtmeister May und Taylor sich nicht wirklich angestrengt hatten. Neue Titel Louther, Kaos und Marik verteidigten ihre Titel. Umbruch in den Städten Mittlerweile war Louther der einzige relevante Duellant in Capital City und Kaos der einzige außerhalb der großen Städte. Doch dann tötete Kaos Louther und raubte dessen Geld und Deck, welches er seinem Freund Ben Banik vermachte. Beide tauchten unter. Es dauerte eine Zeit, bis Kaos von Sheriff Calvin Dark verhaftet wurde. Zweite Landesmeisterschaft Hier wurde die Kritik aus der ersten Meisterschaft aufgegriffen und nicht mehr nach Städten vorgegangen. Sobald man qualifiziert war, traten alle gleichwertig gegeneinander an. Als das Turnier geplant wurde, ging man von 64 relevanten Duellanten aus, aber tatsächlich gab es 65, da Dragan zugezogen war. Also wurde die Qualifikation etwas ausführlicher gestaltet. Allen irrelevanten Duellanten wurde eine Chance gegeben, sich zu qualifizieren. Erstmals namen auch die Chefs der Union teil, sogar auch mit formeller Qualifikation. Dieses Mal geht es nicht um Stadtmeister-Titel oder um den Rang "Pokalsieger". Hier wird der beste Duellant des Landes gekürt. Ohne Ausnahmen. Denn der Weltcupsieger, der bisherige Landesmeister und die Inhaber der Union sind alle zugelassen. Hier zählt nichts als der Titel. Das scheint zwar schade für die 63 anderen Teilnehmer, die zum Teil auch mit Rängen und Preisgeldern nach Hause gehen werden, aber erhöht den Druck, den Willen und die Kraft der Trophäe. Wer am Ende als Sieger hervorgeht, ist wirklich der beste Duellant des Landes. Qualifikationsrunde In jeder Stadt wurde von der Union ein teurer Deull-Computer aufgestellt, der digitale Karten nutzte und keine echten. Jeder irrelevante Duellant, der teilnehmen wollte, musste gegen einen von ihnen spielen. Er war auf Duellanten-Stufe 2 eingestellt. Wenn er das schaffte, konnte er einen relevanten Duellanten auswählen, der gegen ihn antreten musste. Sollte er diesen in einem Match besiegen, würde er sich qualifizieren. Dies kam aber nie vor. Zusätzlich musste jeder Duellant unter Stufe 5 gegen einen Computer antreten. Hoga und Syrus unterlagen. Die beiden besten Irrelevanten durften gegen sie antreten, aber die relevanten Duellanten behaupteten sich. Dann spielten sie gegeneinander und Hoga gewann knapp, sodass er in die nächste Runde einzog. Somit standen die 64 Teilnehmer fest. Hauptrunde Die meisten Begegnungen trugen sich in der Hauptrunde zu. Es gab 16 Gruppen à 4 Duellanten, in die die Teilnehmer gelost wurden. Anschließend wurden sie innerhalb der Gruppe in Paarungen gelost. In diesen trugen sie ein Duell aus. Die beiden Sieger einer Gruppe traten dann gegeneinander an, um Gruppensieger zu werden. Die 16 Gruppensieger zogen in die Endrunde ein. Die Endspiele einer Gruppe wurden auch im Fernsehen übertragen. Top 16 Vor der Auslosung gab die Union Tipps ab, welche 16 Duellanten die nächste Runde erreichen würden. Diese wurden durch die Losung durchkreuzt, da manche von ihnen in eine Gruppe gelost wurden. Weiterhin ging man aber davon aus, dass einer von ihnen den Titel holen würde. #S.W. (SW-Deck) #Gorz (Gorz-Deck) #Rex Kondo (Dino-Deck) #Taylor (Krieger-Deck) #May (Birdy-Deck) #Endymion (Zähler-Deck) #Direktor (Eisenketten-Deck) #Marik (Grabwächter-Deck) #Haga (Insekten-Deck) #Pegasus Jr. (XYZ-Deck) #Bonz (Zombie-Deck) #Kayan (Frosch-Deck) #Yami (Hexer-Deck) #Bull (Ungeheuer-Deck) #Joey (Gladiator-Deck) #Kai (Wasser-Deck) Besonders auffällig: Nur ein Clan ist vertreten - Elament - und das besonders häufig. Neben der Wasser-Familie mit zwei Vertretern ist auch der Wind-Zweig vertreten. Nach der Auslosung gab man pro Gruppe jeweils einen Favoriten für den Gruppensieg bekannt. Einleitung Gruppen Im Folgenden werden die Gruppen beschrieben. Die Tabellen sind als Baumdiagramm von unten zu lesen. Benachbarte Duellanten traten gegeneinander an, der Sieger wird unterstrichen und in der Zeile darüber noch einmal aufgeführt. Er tritt nun gegen den anderen Sieger neben ihm in der Zeile an. In der obersten Zeile steht der Gruppensieger. Fett wurde der Favorit aus der Gruppe markiert. Zudem wurden die Top 16 nach Union-Einschätzung mit einem Ausrufezeichen hervorgehoben Gruppe 1 Man hätte ganz klar erwartet, dass der Direktor einen Sieg davonträgt. Doch schon gegen Muto hat er sich schwer getan, zwar mit großem Abstand gesiegt, aber sehr lange gebraucht und mehrmals improvisieren müssen und in Bedrängnis bezüglich der Feldherrschaft gekommen. Die Zeiten, als Muto als bester Duellant des Landes galt, sind wirklich schon seit Jahrzehnten vorbei. Element-Man hingegen lieferte ein überzeugendes erstes Duell ab und konnte in einem etwas längeren Kampf sogar den Direktor in die Knie zwingen. Gruppe 2 Diese schwache Gruppe beinhaltete keinen aus den Top 16, weshalb Blue als Favorit festgelegt wurde. Generell gab es wenig Interesse an den Spielen, was sich auch an den Besucherzahlen bei den Austragungen und den Einschaltquoten beim Endspiel äußerte. Die Siege waren hart umkämpft, aber besondere Qualität ließ sich nicht wirklich erkennen. Gruppe 3 Hier traf der neue Duellant in Domino Country auf unglaubliche drei Top 16-Duellanten. Ausnahmsweise wurden alle Spiele dieser "Hammer-Gruppe" (Spitzname der Medien) im Fernsehn gezeigt. Das Interesse war riesig und alle drei waren auf einem Niveau. Trotzdem lag die Union richtig, als sie Rex zum Favoriten kürte. Denn am Ende gewann er beide Spiele verdient. Yamis Frust, dass sein Sieg über Bull ihn nicht zum Stadtmeister machte, wie es beid er letzten Landesmeisterschaft der Fall gewesen wäre und seine Enttäuschung über die Niederlage gegen Kondo sollte noch Folgen haben. Gruppe 4 Es war klar, dass Leon stark ist. Aber Bonz war einer der Top 16 und wurde als Favorit gehandelt. Er überzeugte auch sehr im ersten Duell, während Leon eher knapp spielte. Doch im Endspiel musste er gegen Leon eine bittere Niederlage einstecken. Somit waren zwei Favoriten und zwei etwas überraschendere Teilnehmer weiter. Es schien sich im Gleichgewicht zu halten. Gruppe 5 Diese Gruppe war die wahrscheinlich langweiligste. Der Weltcupsieger zusammen mit drei der schlechtesten Duellanten im Turnier. Einer von ihnen wäre sogar fast an der Qualifikation gescheitert und konnte nur durch Relegation in die Hauptrunde einziehen. Andrew ist gar nicht mal schlecht. Gruppe 6 Ein Top 16-Duellant, klarer Favorit, zwei hohe Siege, Gruppensieger Marik. Trotzdem gab es eine Überraschung, als Clanboss Hyperion ausschied und seinem Fary-Clan Schande brachte. Man hätte mit seinem Sieg durchaus gerechnet, aber er war für die Allgemeinheit keine große Überraschung. Als der düstere Marik den Anführer des Licht-Clans besiegte, schien es als würden die Schatten die Helligkeit niederringen. Gruppe 7 Schon wieder kein Top-Duellant, aber auch keine langweilige Gruppe. Zwar war das Niveau merklich gering, aber die Duelle waren trotzdem knapp. Und das Ausscheiden des Favoriten im zweiten Duell was auch erfrischend nach dem Durchmarsch der letzten beiden Favoriten. Also weniger enttäuschend als die ebenfalls schwache Gruppe 2 und auf jeden Fall um einiges spannender als Gruppe 5. Gruppe 8 Mal wieder mehrere aus der Top 16. Nachdem Mayor zwar durch spielerisches Geschick auf hohem Niveau gewonnen hat, aber beide gegner im ersten Spiel keine besonders guten Decks hatten, konnten Kaya und Calvin mit ihren Decks durchaus überzeugen. Beide in die Top 16 aufgenommen, konnten sie wirklich Klasse beweisen und lange sah es so aus, als würde Kayan den Favoriten herauswerfen, aber dieser gewann im letzten Moment noch und das sehr knapp, auch von den Lebenspunkten her. Gruppe 9 Jaden war besser als Jakko, aber so überlegen hätte man ihn nicht erwartet. Schade, denn Jakko hatte Ambitionen. Er wollte unbedingt siegen, denn er verlor oft durch Pech. Doch Jaden führte das Duell hindurch souverän und ließ ihm keine Chance. Endymion besiegte als absoluter Favorit erst den schwächsten der Gruppe und dann auch den vormals so überzeugenden Jaden mit unheimlicher Leichtigkeit. Gruppe 10 Hier gab es zwar keinen Top 16-Spieler, aber das war auch nicht schlimm. Bakura überzeugte mit gnadenloser Qualität. In letzter Zeit hatte er oft schlechte Handkarten und musste gelegentlich einstecken, weshalb er es knapp nicht in die Liste schaffte, aber hier überragte er. Zugegeben ist die Konkurrenz nicht sehr stark gewesen, aber es gibt Hoffnung auf eine hohe Platzierung. Chief Trust hatte Pech, Meduson ist schlecht und Gradion half sein Glück nur gegen einen ungefähr gleichwertigen Gegner, aber nicht gegen einen mächtigen Duellanten, der jetzt wirklich in der Runde der besten 16 ist, obwohl er den Platz auf der Liste knapp verpasst hat. Gruppe 11 Drei Favoriten in einer Gruppe. Spannend aber schade. Schade um den kleinen Kazuki, der mit dem Deck seines Vaters und einigen, neuen Karten oft unterschätzt wird und in einem Wettbewerb, wo jeder eine Chance bekommt, sein wahres Können beweisen könnte. Wenn er nicht mit drei Top 16-Duellanten in eine Gruppe geriete, in der Stadtmeister ausscheiden. Für May war er natürlich ein leichtes Opfer. Er gab sich zwar nicht sofort geschlagen, aber am Ende hielt er ihrer Qualität nicht stand. Haga schlug sich auch wirklich gut gegen den Titelverteidiger, den er fast in die Knie zwang. Doch dieser schaffte es in die nächste Runde, in der erstmals zwei Duellanten aus Black Birde, der Stadt der Champions, gegeneinander antraten. Dieses Ergebnis war weniger klar, als Gorz gehofft hatte. May, deren Deck einer Wundertüte gleicht, schwankt oft zwischen Mittelmaß und Weltklasse. Doch mit zwei Weltklasse-Duellen lieferte sie eine große Leistung ab. Aber der Titelverteidiger in einem Wettbewerb, bei dem die Teilnehmer sich kaum geändert hatten, ist oft der beste. Schade wirklich, denn alle vier hätten gemessen an ihrer Leistung weiter kommen sollen. Gruppe 12 Nachdem Galeo einen Gruppensieg davongetragen hat, wollte Gerard es seinem kleinen Bruder gleich tun. Doch gegen den im ersten Duell hoffnungslos überlegenen Taylor hätte er nicht mal eine Chance gehabt, wenn er gegen Pyro gewonnen hätte. Im Duell der Clans Twynn und Elament obsiegte letzterer, aber gegen das Krieger-Deck hatte auch der dritte Vertreter des Elementar-Clans, der das Turnier verlassen musste, keine Chance. Galeo stellte dies so dar, als wäre er seinem großen Bruder weit überlegen. Tatsächlich ist Gerard der bessere Duellant mit dem besseren Deck und der leider schwereren Gruppe. Gruppe 13 Eine Unglückszahl bei der Losung, das hat man vorher schon gesagt. Tatsächlich ist diese Gruppe schwacht gewesen. Rocko hätte siegen sollen, aber Jessy hat ihn tatsächlich mit Qualität übertroffen. Ansonsten eher langweilig. Die nächsten beiden Vertreter der Elaments und auch Aka aus dem Fary-Clan sind ausgeschieden. Alles in allem kein glanzvolles Turnier für die Clans. Hier die einzige, die keinem wichtigen Clan angehört die Gruppensiegerin. Gruppe 14 Zane hat wirklich gute Karten in seinem Deck, aber trotzdem ist es in seiner Gesamtheit eher mäßig. Zumindest reicht es nicht gegen ein Top 16-Wasserdeck. Mokuba ist zwar Bruder des Veranstalters, aber kein guter Duellant. Im Endspiel traten zwei dieser 16 besten Duellanten gegeneinander an. Aus einem spannenden Kampf ging der Favorit der Gruppe als Sieger hervor. Endlich der erste Gruppensieger aus einem der großen Clans. Gruppe 15 Kaiba Jr. gegen Pegasus Jr. Kaibas Vater ist tot - er ist selbst Oberhaupt von Familie und Firma, aber trotzdem ein denkwürdiges Duell. Und Kaiba musste siegen, um seine Rolle in der Union sicherzustellen. Und er holte den Sieg auch leicht. Bad-Man ist kein besonders talentierter Duellant, aber Jack ist auch nicht der allerbeste. Trotzdem zeigt sein Deck oft Qualität, aber Kaiba bleibt ihm um Längen vorraus und so siegte er erwartungsgemäß. Auch hier gab es eigentlich keinen aus der Top 16, aber einen, der einige von ihnen übertreffen dürfte. Nur leider stellt die Union keine Geschäftsführer auf. Gruppe 16 In der letzten Gruppe zog auch Pegasus neben Kaiba in die Endrunde ein. Mit Enlaita ist mal wieder ein Clan-Mitglied ausgeschieden, aber immerhin konnte sie gegen Red gewinnen, der ein wesentlich besserer Polizist als Duellant ist. Odin ist auch nicht ganz schlecht, aber Pegasus konnte alle Gegner ohne schrecklich große Schwierigkeiten besiegen. Endrunde In der Runde der besten 16 gelten neue Regeln. Die 16 Teinehmer wurden auf Positionen in einem Turnier-Baum gelost und damit steht auch bereits ihr weiterer Verlauf im Wettbewerb fest. Es wird nicht erneut gelost, sondern die Laufbahn wird von einem Los bestimmt. Es kann schwerer oder leichter sein, aber der Beste wird immer am Ende stehen. Insgesamt sollen aber die Plätze 1-5 ermittelt werden. Alle Teilnehmer der Endrunde können sich aber bereits jetzt mit dem Titel LET (L'andesmeisterschafts'e'ndrunden't'eilnehmer) schmücken, inoffiziell auch "Top 16" genannt, in Anlehnung an die vor der Hauptrunde herausgegebene Liste. Allerdings kann man sagen, dass mit wenigen Ausnahmen alle an ihrer Gruppe gescheitert sind und besser spielen als so mancher LET. Teilweise war es auch einfach Pech, wie im Fall des Direktors. Teilnehmer (LETs) Unter ihnen wurden wieder 5 Favoriten ausgemacht, die hier fett markiert werden. Diesmal aber von einer unabhängigen Jury, weshalb auch Kaiba einen Titel erhalten durfte. Jeder von ihnen, der in den Top 16 war, wird mit einem T markiert. Diese machen genau die Hälfte der LETs aus. Die Hälfte von diesen wiederum hat eine Favoritenrolle zugesprochen bekommen. Nicht alle Favoriten waren auch Top 16, denn Kaiba durfte ja zuvor nicht benannt werden. Hier alle Teilnehmer nach der Nummer ihrer Gruppe: #Element-Man (Elementar) #Captain Blue (Anti) #'Rex Kondo/Commander White (Dino) T #Leon (Morphtronisch) #'SW' T #Marik (Grabwächter) T #Galeo Twynn (Zwilling) #Calvin Dark (Finsternis) T #'Endymion' (Zähler) T #Bakura (Shift) #'Gorz' T #Taylor (Krieger) T #Jessy (Kristall) #Kai (Wasser) T #'Kaiba' (Blue Eyes White Dragon) #Pegasus (Toon) Runden und Regeln *Achtelfinale: Hier fanden noch einfache Duelle statt. Der Sieger zog ins Viertelfinale ein und konnte weiterhin an den Titel glauben und hatte vor allem sicher noch mindestens zwei Spiele vor sich. Der Verlierer blieb mit etwas Geld und dem einfachen Titel LET zurück, der ihn immerhin zum erfolgreichsten Viertel der relevanten Duellanten zählte, wenn auch nicht zwingend zum besten. Vor jedem Duell legte die Jury einen Favoriten fest. Wenn das Duell extrem von dieser Erwartung abwich, konnte ein Match veranlasst werden. *Viertelfinale: Auch hier handelte es sich um einfache Duelle, nicht um Matches. Der Sieger eines solchen Duells wusste, dass er noch zwei weitere Begegnungen vor sich hatte, und hatte einen der ersten vier Plätze sicher. Der Verlierer qualifizierte sich immerhin für das sogenannte Four-Match. *Four-Match: Die Verlierer des Viertelfinales traten hier alle gleichzeitig gegeneinader an. Aber es war keine reine Survival-Aufgabe. Es gab auch eine Jury-Bewertung des Duell-Verlaufs und eine Berücksichtigungs des gesamten Schadens, den man erhalten hatte, und der gerne über exakt 8000 Punkte hinaus geht. Der Sieger sicherte sich jedenfalls den 5. Platz, die drei verlierer den Rang FMT (Four-Match-Teilnehmer), manchmal auch "Top 8" genannt. Ein sehr hoher Rang bei 65 relevanten Duellanten und vor allem mit einem beachtlichen Preisgeld verbunden. *Halbfinale: Hier wurden nun endlich "2 out of 3" Matches ausgetragen. Wer als erster Duellant zwei Siege gegen seinen Gegner erringt, und das bei bis zu drei Spielen, zieht ins Finale ein. Der Verlierer darf das Spiel um Platz 3 besuchen. *Spiel um Platz 3: Die Verlierer der Halbfinals zogen in diese Runde ein, in der Platz 3 und 4 in einem einfachen Duell geschieden werden. Beide erhielten eine ganz schöne Summe Geld, wenn auch unterschiedlich viel. *Finale: Endlich der große Moment. Ganz Domino schaut zu. Die Arena der Union ist ausverkauft - Einschaltquoten rekordverdächtig. Neben einem Haufen Geld und dem großen Titel in Domino erntet man so unsterblichen Ruhm, wenn man vor ganz Domino drei von fünf Duellen (Anzahl steht allein für den Unterhaltungswert schon fest) für sich entscheidet. Natürlich erhält der zweite Platz auch einen unglaublichen Rang und sehr viel Geld, aber ob man Landesmeister ist, oder einen hohen Platz belegt hat, ist wirklich ein enormer Unterschied. Baumdiagramm Hier die einzelnen Duelle und Runden als Baumdiagramm. Platzierungen Besonderheiten Die Union hat noch besondere Ziele ausgeschrieben, die mit Verewigung des Names in den Aufzeichnungen zur Landesmeisterschaft und einem Geldpreis einher gingen. Hier der aktuelle Stand beim angegebenen Turnierverlauf. Kritik Vor allem Yami brachte die Kritik vor, dass die Stadtmeister nicht neu definiert wurden. Mit seinem Sieg über Bull wollte er automatisch Stadtmeister werden. Zudem wurde durch das starre Baumdiagramm ein fester Weg vorgegeben, der nicht für alle gleich schwer war. Und er sorgte dafür, dass die oberen Plätze nicht gerecht vergeben wurden. Gorz und S.W. hatten beispielsweise nicht beide eine Chance auf einen Platz in den Top 4, weil sie schon im Viertelfinale aufeinander treffen mussten. Reaktion der Union Die Union stellte klar, dass auch häufigeres Losen die gleichen Wege hätte bewirken können. Zwar würde es dem einzelnen Vorgang etwas Macht nehmen, aber das gezeigte Vorgehen sollte die Kontinuität und den Fluss des Wettbewerbs erhöhen. Die starke Kritik, dass zwischen den Städten Ungleichheit herrsche, habe man dieses Mal ausgleichen wollen. Deshalb wären keine neuen Stadtmeister festgelegt worden. Aber ausgekoppelte Stadtmeisterschaften sollten folgen. Nur wollte man sich damit noch etwas Zeit lassen. Nachgeholte Stadtmeisterschaften Im Glauben den Sensenmann der Karten zu besitzen veranlasste Sheriff Calvin Dark durch seine Beziehungen, dass die Stadtmeisterschaften vorgezogen wurden. Doch Yami nahm ihm den Sensenmann ab, um selbst die Stadtmeisterschaft für sich zu entscheiden. Er war überzeugt, Bull selbst besiegen zu können, doch er wollte ihn beschämen und bei diesem Sieg auch noch einen Rekord aufstellen. Regeln Jeder Duellant in einer Stadt konnte sich aufstellen lassen. Nicht relevante Duellanten musste gegen die Qualifikations-Computer aus der Landesmeisterschaft spielen. Die wenigen, die landesweit überhaupt antraten, verloren alle. Generell hatten diese Meisterschaften wenig Zulauf, da man gerade erst die Landesmeisterschaft gespielt hatte. Die Machtverhältnisse waren klar und niemand machte sich zu viele Hoffnungen. Deshalb ging man sofort zu einem K.O.-System über. Sollte eine ungerade Anzahl vorhanden sein, hat man einfach die Duell-Computer etwas schwieriger eingestellt und dann die Teilnehmer dezimiert. Der Sieger durfte gegen den amtierenden Stadtmeister antreten. Unterlag er, verteidigte der alte seinen Titel. Gewann er, war er neuer Stadtmeister. Domino City In Domino gab es nur vier Teilnehmer. Dies erleichterte das Spiel sehr. Hier konnte es wirklich niemand mit dem Meister Haga aufnehmen. Neo Domino City In dieser Stadt lebten Kaiba und Pegasus, aber keiner von ihnen wollte am eigenen Wettbewerb teilnehmen. Hier gab es immerhin 8 Duellanten, die teilnahmen. Durch die Macht des Sensenmannes konnte Yami immer die Karten ziehen, die er brauchte. Calvin Dark hatte diesen hingegen verloren und musste sich geschlagen geben. Yami räumte durch seinen Vorteil alle Gegner mit Leichtigkeit weg und durfte endlich gegen Bull antreten. Finale Und tatsächlich stellte er einen Rekord auf. Er siegte im ersten Zug, so schnell war noch nie ein offzielles Duell der Union zu Ende gewesen, wenn niemand aufgegeben hatte. Doch Yami gab bekannt, der Anführer der Rare Hunters zu sein. Diese hatten die Exodia endlich vereint und tatsächlich hatte er sie in den letzten Duellen verbergen können, da der Sensenmann nicht zuließ, dass er sie zog. Und nun holte der böse Geist sie alle auf einmal - und zwar auf die Starthand. Damit war Yami unbesiegbar geworden. Er würde immer alle Teile auf der Hand haben können und immer allein dadurch siegen. Er war Stadtmeister, aber reif sich selbst zum besten Duellanten des Landes aus. Calvin wollte diesen Triumph gar nicht mit ansehen, da er den Sensenmann verloren hatte, nachdem er ihn leichtfertig aufs Spiel gesetzt hatte. Nach seiner Niederlage verhörte er lieber Klaus Kaos und Urso, zwei Verbrecher, die er kurz zuvor gefasst hatte. Wiederholung in Neo Domino Nach Auflösung der Rare Hunters wurde Bull erneut zum Stadtmeister ernannt, da Yami sein Titel aberkannt wurde. Doch nun protestierten einige Duellanten der Stadt, angeführt von Bonz, denn sie sahen ihn nicht als legitimen Stadtmeister an, nachdem er ausgeschieden war. So wurde die Stadtmeisterschaft ein zweites Mal wiederholt. Nun wollte Bonz endlich den Titel holen. Neben ihm und dem Titelverteidiger Bull meldeten sich noch Yami, der den Titel nun legal erwerben wollte, Calvin Dark, Element Man, Kayan, Gerard Twynn und Pegasus an. Pegasus wusste, dass er ohne sein Milleniums-Auge keine Chance hatte. Immerhin war sein Deck mit seinen Lieblings-Karten und nicht mit seinen besten ausgestattet. Da Bull so umstritten war, machte man ihn nicht zum Final-Gegner, sondern zum normalen Teilnehmer. Die Paarungen wurden gelost, woraufhin die nächsten Paarungen wieder ausgelost werden sollten. Das Finale sollte dann als Match ausgetragen werden. Eröffnung: Bull vs Yami Das erste Spiel entsprach direkt dem Finale des Vorgängerturniers. Es wurde zwar erst später ausgelost, aber als glänzende Eröffnung vorverlegt. Bull wurde als erster aus dem Lostopf gezogen und durfte somit anfangen. #Bull: Monster verdeckt; zwei Fallen verdeckt; Giftzähne (Kampfschaden bei Yami durch Ungeheuer-Monster +500) #Yami: 2 Fallen verdeckt; Mei-Kou Meister der Barrieren (1700ATK) greift verdeckten Des Koala (1800DEF) an (Yami: 7400LP), der durch seinen Flipp-Effekt 400 Schaden pro Handkarte zufügt (Yami: 6200LP) #Bull: Monster verdeckt; aktiviert Letztes Angebot (500 Schaden für weitere Normalbeschwörung); opfert Des Koala und verdeckten Superflinker Megahamster für Großer Koala (2700ATK; Bull: 7500LP), darf durch Hamsters Effekt ein Ungeheuer Stufe 3 oder niedriger aus dem Deck setzen, aktiviert den Effekt von Grüner Pavian (für 1000LP bei Zerstörung von Ungeheuern Spezialbeschwörung; 2600ATK; Bull: 6500LP); Pavian zerstört Mei-Kou (Yami: 5300LP); Koala greift an, Yami aktiviert Sakuretsu-Rüstung und zerstört ihn, Bull aktiviert Kettenheilung (Bull: 7000LP; Kettenheilung zurück ins Deck) #Yami: Elfenzwillinge (1900ATK), greifen verdecktes Monster an, Yami aktiviert Kreis der Magier, beschwört Nachäffer (kopiert Pavian: 2600ATK), Elfenzwillinge deckt Schwarze Katze mit weißem Schwanz (500DEF) auf, die alle anderen Monster auf die Hand zurück gibt, woraufhin sie selbst zerstört wird und Bull den Pavian aktiviert (2600ATK; Bull: 6000LP); 2 Fallen verdeckt #Bull: Meereskoala (100ATK, kann einmal/Spielzug die ATK eines Monsters zu 0 werden lassen); beide Monster direkt, Yami aktiviert Mauer des enthüllenden Lichts (Yami: 2300LP, Bull darf erst ab 3000ATK angreifen) #Yami: Elfenzwillinge (1900ATK), magische Dimension: Elfenzwillinge und Meereskoala werden zerstört, Nachäffer (kopiert Pavian: 2600ATK) als Spezialbeschwörung, greift Pavian an, beide zerstört; Ruf der Gejagten holt Elfenzwillinge wieder, greift direkt an (Bull: 4100LP) #Bull: Schwerer Sturm zerstört alle Zauber- und Fallenkarten (Mauer des enthüllenden Lichts, Ruf der Gejagten, damit auch Elfenzwillinge, Letztes Angebot, Giftzähne); Damit ist das Spielfeld leer (Bull: 4100LP, 0 Handkarten; Yami: 2300LP, 1 Handkarte) #Yami: Monster verdeckt; Falle verdeckt #Bull: Monster verdeckt #Yami: flippt Edelmetalldrache (2400ATK, keine Normalbeschwörung möglich), zerstört verdeckten Wüstentapir (300DEF), der den Drachen durch seinen Flipp-Effekt wieder verdeckt; aktiviert Zeitsiegel: Bull darf einmal nicht ziehen #Bull: keine Karten #Yami: Drache direkt (Bull: 1700LP); Zauber/Falle verdeckt; Monster verdeckt #Bull: Monster verdeckt #Yami: Elfenzwillinge (1900ATK), zerstören verdeckten Flinker Momonga (Effekt: Bull: 2700LP); Drache direkt (Bull: 300LP) #Bull: Monster verdeckt #Yami: opfert verdeckten Magier des Glaubens (Flipp: Magische Dimension zurück auf die Hand) und Elfenzwillinge für Dunkler Magier (2500ATK); Drache zerstört verdeckten Hane-Hane, der Magier auf die Hand zurück gibt #Bull: Chaos Totenbeschwörer (300 ATK pro Monster auf dem Friedhof, 9 Monster -> 2700ATK), zerstört Drachen (Yami: 2000LP) #Yami: aktiviert Schnappstahl, übernimmt Chaos Totenbeschwörer, greift direkt an (Bull: -2400LP) Somit hat sich Yami auch mit fairen Mitteln gegen Bull durchsetzen können. Die erste Hälfte war ohne klaren Favriten ein spannender Auftakt. Bulls Eröffnung erschien zunächst als vorsichtiger Einstieg nach der letzten Niederlage. Als Yami diese Verteidigung mit einem relativ schwachen Angriff durchbrechen wollte, erschien es als Burn-Taktik, entpuppte sich aber in Bulls nächsten Zug als Maneuver zur schnellen Feldherrschaft. Mit seinen beiden mächtigen Monstern konnte er trotz Yamis Sakuretsu-Rüstung Schaden anrichten und die Feldherrschaft ausbauen. Durch seine Vorkehrungen überstand er auch Yamis nächste Attacke mit Bravur und beschwor nun sein gefürchtetstes Monster: den Meereskoala. Doch Yami besiegte auch diese Kombination, woraufhin Bull das Feld leer fegte. Yami aber hatte noch eine Handkarte und zog eine weitere, ein leichter Vorteil, den er schnell ausbaute. Mit seinen Flipp-Monstern konnte Bull hingegen seine Niederlage noch hinauszögern und auf einen Trumpf hoffen. Der Trumpf kam mit dem Chaos Totenbeschwörer, der die Feldherrschaft zurück eroberte. Auf den ersten Blick erscheint es als Pech, dass Yami Schnapstahl gezogen hat. Man könnte feststellen, dass kein Monster, das Yami gezogen hätte, gegen die 2700 ATK standgehalten hätte und seine einzige hier nützliche Falle, die Sakuretsu-Rüstung, schon verbraucht war, allerdings waren die Handkarten Yamis durchaus bekannt: Dunkler Magier und Magische Dimension waren ja auf seine Hand zurückgekehrt. Also hätte er mit einem beliebigen Hexer-Monster gleichzeitig den Totenbeschwörer zerstören und den Magier beschwören können. Durch seinen souveränen Umgang mit dem Meereskoala, seine nachhaltige Taktik auf dem leeren Spielfeld und die klare Behauptung der Feldherrschaft über die Hälfte des Spiels sowie die reichhaltigen Möglichkeiten zum Abschluss ist von einer klaren Überlegenheit Yamis zu sprechen. Erste Runde *Also kam Yami gegen Bull weiter. *Mit einer Invasion seiner Zombie-Armee konnte Bonz die Frösche von Kayan knapp besiegen. Durch Feuchtgebiete hatten die Frösche allerdings lange Zeit hohe ATK durch direkte Angriffe, Trampelschaden und auf die Hand geschickte Zombies musste der spätere Sieger zwar einigen Schaden erleiden, aber die Menge an Zombies ermöglichte ihm dann doch eine Qualifikation für die nächste Runde. *Erbarmungslos fegten die Toon-Monster von Pegasus die Elementar-Helden von Element Man hinweg. Diese konnten erst fusionieren, als Pegasus' Schlagkraft schon zu groß war und unterlagen chancenlos. *Der Finstere Kreuzritter dezimierte Calvin'''s Handkarten und ermöglichte so die Effekte seiner mächtigen Ewig-Infernal-Karten, während er selbst immer weiter an ATK zulegte und die abgeworfenen Finstere-Welt-Monster eigene Effekte entfalteten. Die langsamen Zwillings-Monster, die erst im zweiten Zug ihre wahre Macht entfalten können, haben '''Gerard nicht vor den Finsternis-Monstern gerettet und der Sheriff gewann haushoch. Zweite Runde: Stadtmeister gegen Kartenmeister Der amtierende Stadtmeister Yami konnte souverän mit seinen Hexern überzeugen, während Pegasus die hohe Stufe und die Einschränkungen seiner Toon-Karten zum Verhängnis wurden. Hier zeigte sich wieder, warum er immer betonen muss, dass es sich lediglich um seine liebsten Karten handelt. Denn der Erfinder des Spiels könnte jede Karte haben, die er begehrt, und so zum unangefochtenen Meister werden. Zweite Runde: Duell in der Dunkelheit Zombies gegen Finsternis: Ein Duell im Zeichen der Dunkelheit #Calvin: Dian Keto Meisterheiter (Zauber, Calvin: 9000LP); Finsterer Kreuzritter (1600ATK), wirft durch dessen Effekt Ewig Infernaler Rächer ab (FKR: 2000ATK), wirft Broww Jäger der Finsteren Welt ab (2400ATK) und zieht durch dessen Effekt Ewig Infernaler Zufallskrieger, den er abwirft (2800ATK), wirft Sillva Kriegsfürst der Finsteren Welt ab (FKR: 3200ATK), beschwört Sillva (2300ATK) durch dessen Effekt spezial; Falle verdeckt (keine Handkarten mehr) #Bonz: Karte der sicheren Wiederkehr (zieht 1 Karte pro Spezialbeschwörung); Ruf der Mumie: beschwört Rotäugiger Zombiedrache (2400ATK, Zombies die er zerstört kommen auf Bonz' Seite) spezial, zieht 1 Karte; Zombiewelt (alle Monster = Zombies); Pyramide der Wunder (alle Zombies +200 ATK für jedes gegn. Monster); zweimal Lila Kristall (je +33ATK; Drache: 3400ATK); Drache zerstört Kreuzritter (Calvin: 8800LP), Ewig Infernaler Rächer (0DEF, jetzt Stufe 4, Empfänger) wird beschworen, Kreuzritter auf Bonz' Seite (kann nun Zombies auf dem Friedhof sammeln!), Bonz zieht 1 Karte; Calvin aktiviert Ewig Infernales Zerreißen, entfernt Zufallskrieger vom Friedhof aus dem Spiel und zerstört den Drachen; Kreuzritter zerstört den Rächer #Calvin: Ewig Infernaler Käfer (1200ATK, Stufe 2, Empfänger), opfert ihn wieder, um 2 weitere spezialzubeschwören; Sillva zerstört Kreuzritter; beide Käfer direkt (Bonz: 5600LP) #Bonz: Seelen absorbierender Knochenturm (1000ATK, darf nicht angegriffen werden wenn andere Zombies da sind, zerstört 2 Karten von Calvins Deck, wenn Zombies spezialbeschworen werden); Buch des Lebens (entfernt Rächer aus dem Spiel, beschört Rotauge spezial: 3000ATK), zieht 1 Karte, legt 2 von Calvin auf den Friedhof; Paladin des verfluchten Drachen (2500ATK, beschwört einmal pro Zug ein Zombie-Monster vom Friedhof des Gegners, das durch Kampf zerstört wurde); Rotauge zerstört Sillva (Calvin: 8100LP), beschwört ihn auf Bonz' Seite, Bonz zieht, Calvin legt 2 Karten ab (Rotauge: 2800ATK; Turm: 800ATK; Paladin: 2300ATK; Sillva: 2700ATK); Sillva zerstört einen Käfer (Calvin: 6600LP); Käfer kommt zu Bonz (1400ATK, Bonz zieht, Calvin legt 2 ab), zerstört anderen Käfer (Calvin: 6400LP; Käfer: 1200ATK, Paladin: 1900ATK, Rotauge: 2400ATK, Turm: 400ATK, Sillva: 2300ATK); Turm und Paladin direkt (Calvin: 4100LP); Ewig lebende Unterweltkanone (frisch gezogen, 800 Schaden für Calvin, wenn Zombies spezialbeschworen werden); Falle verdeckt #Calvin: Kybernetischer Zyklop (ohne Handkarten 2400ATK, alle Gegner durch Pyramide der Wunder +200ATK), zerstört Paladin (Bonz: 5300LP) #Bonz: opfert Käfer für Ryu Kokki (2400+200ATK); Rotauge zerstört Zyklop (Calvin: 3900LP), der kommt zu Bonz, welcher 1 Karte zieht (Zyklop nur noch 1400ATK), Calvin legt 2 Karten ab, Kanone wird aktiviert (Calvin: 3100LP); Ryu Kokki direkt (Calvin: 700LP); Turm direkt (Calvin: 300LP); deklariert mit Sillva einen Angriff, aktiviert aber selbst Trank der Zerstörung, opfert Sillva, um dessen ATK in LP umzuwandeln (Bonz: 7700LP) und lacht dabei verrückt #Calvin: Chaos Totenbeschwörer (300 * 11 Friedhofsmonster = 3300ATK), zerstört Rotauge (Bonz: 7100LP) #Bonz: Erklärt mit bösem Grinsen, dass er solche ATK nicht überbieten kann. Dann wirft er Marionetten-Milbe (übernimmt Kontrolle über einen Zombie, beachte Zombiewelt!) ab und holt Chaos Totenbeschwörer auf seine Seite. Er hat nun eine unheimliche Offensive gegen lächerliche 700 Lebenspunkte aufgebaut und lacht erneut verrückt auf. Dann aktiviert er Buch des Lebens, entfertn Sillva vom Friedhof aus dem Spiel, beschwört das Rotauge zurück, zerstört mit dem Knochenturm die obersten beiden Karten von Calvins Deck und zieht eine Karte. Dann fügt er seinem Gegner mit der Kanone 800 Schaden zu und beendet so das Spiel. Der mächtige Chaos Totenbeschwörer hatte übrigens am Ende lachhafte 300ATK, da nur der Paladin auf Bonz' Friedhof lag. Dieses relativ kurze Spiel schien schon für einen starken Calvin auszugehen, der immer wieder mit Offensiven brillierte, aber Bonz konnte mit nachhaltiger Feldherrschaft und seinen permanenten Effekten auf längere Sicht punkten. Während Bonz immer mehr zog, hatte Calvin seine Handkarten mit Absicht vernichtet und war somit nicht mehr in der Lage, sich längerfristig zu schützen. Auch seine vielfachen Versuche, zu synchronisieren, scheiterten immer. Am Ende zeigte Bonz seine psychopathische Seite, aber erst, als sein Sieg feststand. Und am Ende hatte sein unvorsichtigeres Verhalten einen wesentlich prestigeträchtigeren Sieg herbeigeführt. Dieses Ereignisreichtum macht auch kurze Duelle sehr spannend. Die geringe Anzahl der Züge wurde durch ihre individuelle Länge und Gestaltung wett gemacht. Finale: Yami vs Bonz - Auftakt So musste Yami also nur noch eine Hürde überwinden, um den Titel zu verteidigen. Doch Bonz wollte sich nicht so einfach abspeisen lassen. Immerhin hatte er bisher immer brilliert! Und der Titel war ganz klar eine Entscheidung über Yamis zukünftige Ehre: Wenn er gewinnen würde, dann würde dies nur den extremen Abstand verdeutlichen, mit dem er beim letzten Mal alle überragt hatte, als er den Sensenmann und die Exodia zur Hilfe hatte. Wenn er aber verlieren würde, wäre er auf alle Zeit der Betrüger, der sich die Stadtmeisterschaft erschlichen hatte. #Bonz: Ruf der Mumie (Zombie spezial wenn keine Monster); Karte der sicheren Wiederkehr (1 Ziehen wenn Spezialbeschwörung); Pyramide der Wunder (Zombies +200ATK für jedes gegn. Monster); Ryu Kokki spezial (2400ATK, zerstört Hexer im Kampf immer), zieht; Monster verdeckt #Yami: Erfahrener Dunkler Magier (1900ATK, 0 Marken); Schnappstahl holt Ryu Kokki (Magier: 1 Marke); Magier greift verdeckten Königlichen Hüter an (2000DEF); Ryu Kokki zerstört Hüter; Magische Dimension verdeckt #Bonz: Schnappstahl (Bonz: 9000LP); Zombiewelt (alle Monster werden zu Zombies; Magier: 2 Marken); Getsu Fuhma (1700 Grund-ATK, zerstört Zombies im Kampf immer) + Lila Kristall (+300ATK; Magier: 3 Marken) (mit Pyramide: 2400ATK), greift Magier an, Yami aktiviert Sakuretsu-Rüstung und zerstört Getsu Fuhma, Bonz aktiviert Pyramide, die statt Fuhma (2000ATK) zerstört wird #Yami: Falle verdeckt; opfert Magier für Dunkler Magier (2500ATK), zerstört Fuhma (Bonz: 8500LP) und wird selbst zerstört; Ryu Kokki direkt (Bonz: 7100LP) #Bonz: Schnappstahl (8100LP); wirft Marionettenmilbe ab, um Ryu Kokki zu übernehmen, greift direkt an, Yami aktiviert Ruf der Gejagten, holt Dunkler Magier zurück, Bonz bricht den Angriff ab #Yami: Nachäffer (kopiert Ryu Kokki: 2400ATK); Magier zerstört Ryu Kokki (Bonz: 8000LP); Nachäffer direkt (Bonz: 5600LP) #Bonz: Rotäugiger Zombiedrache spezial (2400ATK), zieht, rüstet Rotauge mit Lila Kristall aus (2700ATK), zerstört Dunkler Magier (Yami: 7800LP), holt ihn auf seine Seite (Ruf der Gejagten zerstört), zieht; Dunkler Magier zerstört Nachäffer (Yami: 7700LP) #Yami: Monster verdeckt; Falle verdeckt #Bonz: Zombiemeister (1800ATK), wirft Giftige Mumie ab, um Getsu Fuhma zu holen (1700ATK, zerstört Zombies nach dem Kampf immer), zieht; Fuhma greift verdecktes Monster an, Yami aktiviert Mauer des Enthüllenden Lichts (Yami: 3700LP; Bonz darf erst ab 4000ATK angreifen) #Yami: opfert verdecktes Monster für Chaos beherrschender Magier (2400ATK), zerstört Zombiemeister (Bonz: 5000LP) #Bonz: Monster verdeckt #Yami: Zauber verdeckt; Kraft der Magie (+500 für jede Zauber-/Fallenkarte; Magier: 4400ATK); Magier zerstört Rotauge (Bonz: 3300LP) #Bonz: Monster verdeckt; 2. Karte der sicheren Wiederkehr; Dunkler Magier in DEF-Position (2100DEF); Fuhma ebenso (1200ATK) #Yami: Buch der Geheimen Künste (Magier: 5200ATK); Magier zerstört Dunkler Magier #Bonz: nichts #Yami: Magier zerstört verdeckte Pyramidenschildkröte, Bonz beschwört Seelen absorbierender Knochenturm (1500DEF; kann nicht angegriffen werden wenn andere Zombies; bei Zombie-Spezialbeschwörung legt Gegner 2 Karten vom Deck ab), zieht 2 #Bonz: Ewig lebende Unterweltkanone (800 Schaden wenn Zombie spezial); Buch des Lebens (entfernt Dunkler Magier; beschwört Zombiemeister (0DEF; Yami: 2900LP), zieht 2, Yami legt 2 ab; Meister legt Regenerierende Mumie ab, um Pyramidenschildkröte (1200DEF; Yami: 2100LP) zu holen, zieht 2, Yami legt 2 ab; flippt Giftige Mumie (Flipp: Yami: 1300LP), opfert sie für verdeckten Ryu Kokki (2000DEF) #Yami: aktiviert verdeckten Magischen Knall (keine Hexer, kein Schaden); Falle verdeckt; Elfenzwillinge (1900ATK); greift nicht an, weil Bonz' Feld voll ist #Bonz: nichts #Yami: Monster verdeckt #Bonz: nichts #Yami: Elfenzwillinge (1900ATK) #Bonz: Falle verdeckt #Yami: Mei-Kou Meister der Barrieren (1700ATK) #Bonz: opfert Zombiemeister für verdecktes Monster #Yami: Zeitsiegel (überspringt Bonz' nächste Draw-Phase; Magier: 4700ATK); Wellenbewegungsdiffusion (300LP; Magier zerstört alle Monster außer Knochenturm, wird gegen Fuhma zerstört; andere dürfen nicht angreifen), Bonz zerstört Ryu Kokki selbst mit Trank der Zerstörung (Bonz: 5700LP); Flippt Edelmetalldrache (2400ATK) #Bonz: Monster verdeckt #Yami: Mei-Kou zerstört verdecktes Rotmondbaby; Elfenzwillinge zerstört Knochenturm; 2. Elfenzwillinge direkt (Bonz: 3800LP); Drache direkt (Bonz: 1400LP) #Bonz: Monster verdeckt #Yami: Edelmetalldrache zerstört verdeckte Pyramidenschildkröte, Bonz beschwört Vampirlady spezial (1550ATK; Yami legt 2 Karten ab (4 Karten im Deck); Bonz zieht 2 Karten; Kanone -> Yami: -500LP) Nach langen 30 Zügen gewinnt Bonz ein sehr wechselseitiges Duell, in denen beide Spieler schon zum Auftakt den Großteil ihres Decks gezeigt haben. Das verpricht, ein spannendes Match zu werden, dass genauso hin- und hergeht, wie das erste Duell. Zwischendurch hat man immer wieder gedacht, die Entscheidung sei gefallen, doch immer wieder wurde das Blatt gewendet, zuletzt im aller letzten Zug. Finale: Bonz vs Yami - Ausgleich Nun kam es also zum Rückspiel. Yami war klar, dass er gewinnen musste, aber auch Bonz war fest entschlossen, den Sieg vorzeitig klar zu machen. Jedenfalls durfte der Verlierer beginnen #Yami: Erfahrender Dunkler Magier (1900ATK, 0 Marken); 2 Fallen verdeckt #Bonz: Ruf der Mumie -> Goku En spezial (2400ATK; Magier: 1 Marke); Vampirlady (1550ATK); Goku greift Magier an, Yami aktiviert Sakuretsu-Rüstung und zerstört Goku #Yami: Falle verdeckt; Magier zerstört Vampirlady (Bonz: 6650LP), Yami aktiviert Kreis der Magier, beschwört Elfenzwillinge (1900ATK), greift direkt an (Bonz: 4750LP) #Bonz: Karte der Sicheren Wiederkehr; Buch des Lebens holt Goku zurück, zieht; Goku zerstört Magier (0 Marken; Yami: 7500LP); Monster verdeckt #Yami: Ruf der Gejagten holt Magier zurück, opfert beide Monster für Dunkler Magier (2500ATK), zerstört Goku (Bonz: 4650LP) #Bonz: zweites Buch des Lebens holt Goku zurück, zieht; Zombiewelt (alle Monster sind Zombies) Zombiemeister (1800ATK), wirft Des Lacooda für Vampirlady (1550ATK) ab, zieht; deckt Schloss d. dunklen Illusionen auf (alle Zombies jeden Zug +200ATK/DEF pro Zug; 2130DEF; Goku: 2600ATK; Meister: 2000ATK; Lady: 1750ATK); Goku zerstört Magier (Yami: 7400LP); Meister direkt (Yami: 5400LP); Lady direkt (Yami: 3650LP), Yami muss einen Zauber aus dem Deck ablegen, wählt Magischer Knall; Falle verdeckt #Yami: Nachäffer (kopiert Goku: 2600ATK), zerstört Schloss, alle Zombies wieder auf Grundwerten #Bonz: Seuchenwolf (1000ATK), verdoppelt ATK (2000ATK, wird in Endphase zerstört); opfert Wolf durch Trank der Zerstörung (Bonz: 6650LP); alle Monster in Verteidigung #Yami: Mei-Kou (1700ATK), zerstört Goku; Nachäffer zerstört Zombiemeister #Bonz: Monster verdeckt #Yami: zerstört beide gegn. Monster #Bonz: Rotauge (2400ATK) durch Ruf der Mumie spezial; Pyramide der Wunder (zombies für jeden Gegner +200ATK); Rotauge zerstört Nachäffer (beide weg), beschwört Nachäffer (2800ATK), zieht; Nachäffer zerstört Mei-Kou (Yami: 2550LP; Nachäffer: 2600ATK);Ewig lebende Unterweltkanone (800 Schaden bei Zombie-Spezialbeschw.) #Yami: Monster verdeckt; 1 Falle verdeckt; Verräterische Schwerter (Bonz darf 3 Züge lang nicht angreifen) #Bonz: nichts #Yami: Monster verdeckt #Bonz: Zombiemeister (1800ATK), wirft Herrin der Wichte ab, um Des Lacooda zu beschwören, den er verdeckt, zieht, Kanone (Yami: 1750LP) #Yami: Monster verdeckt #Bonz: deckt Des Lacooda auf, zieht, verdeckt es wieder; wirft gezogenes Rotmond-Baby für Seuchenwolf ab (Yami: 950LP), zieht, rüstet Zombiemeister mit Lila Kristall aus (2100ATK + 600 durch Pyramide); verräterische Schwerter zerstört #Yami: Flippt Edelmetalldrache (2400ATK) und Elfenzwillinge (1900ATK); holt sich Nachäffer mit Schnappstahl; deckt Kraft der Magie (Bluff als Falle) auf und rüstet Drachen aus (3400ATK);opfert Magische Bibliothek des Königs für Chaos beherrschender Magier; Drache greift Zombiemeister (2900ATK) an und zerstört ihn (Bonz: 6150LP); Bonz verdoppelt Grund-ATK von Seuchenwolf (2800ATK); Elfenzwillinge zerstören Des Lacooda; Seuchenwolf zerstört sich selbst #Bonz: Schnappstahl (7150LP); Monster verdeckt #Yami: Strenger Mystiker (1500ATK); Chaos-Magier zerstört verdeckte Giftige Mumie (Flipp -> Yami: 150LP); Mystiker direkt (Bonz: 5650LP); Elfenzwillinge direkt (Bonz: 3750LP); Drache direkt (Bonz: 350LP); Nachäffer direkt (Bonz: -2250LP) Auch hier gab es wieder einen kräftigen Schlagabtausch und beide lagen zwischendurch in Führung. Da Yami genau richtig gegen das Schloss vorgegangen ist, konnte es nie seine volle Macht entfalten, weshalb auch generell beide Spiele etwas weniger stark gespielt haben als beim Auftakt. Trotzdem war das Spiel sehr spannend und Yamis Sieg war mit 150 Lifepoints denkbar knapp. Dass er das Spiel mit dem Nachäffer beendet hat, hatte vor allem einen symbolischen Wert, denn dieser war auf beiden Seiten für lange Zeit das stärkste Monster. Am Ende war aber Yamis Feldherrschaft überragend, insofern ist der Sieg durchaus verdient. Nun steht es also unentschieden und der Sieger des nächsten Duells wird Stadtmeister sein. Kategorie:Domino Country Kategorie:Turnier